With gradual popularization of large-screen and super-screen intelligent terminals, a processor of an intelligent terminal has an increasingly high processing capability, so that many applications that implement control based on man-machine interaction appear on a large screen or a super screen. In a process of implementing control based on man-machine interaction, multiple users may run different interaction modes by creating groups in one-to-one, one-to-many, and many-to-many forms, to obtain different interaction results. For example, in a graphical user interface obtained through rendering on a large screen or a super screen, after multiple users are grouped into two different groups, by means of control processing in man-machine interaction, information exchange may be performed between the different groups, and different interaction results are obtained according to a response to information exchange; and by means of control processing in man-machine interaction, information exchange may further be performed between group members in a same group, and different interaction results are obtained according to a response to information exchange.
In the existing technology, in an information exchange process, release of a particular capability may be triggered to enrich a presentation form and content of information, and different presentation forms and content of information may finally lead to different interaction results. Any group member in a group may control and release particular capabilities corresponding to multiple different identities. On one hand, because particular capabilities to be released and supported by different identities vary, a group member first needs to switch to a particular identity from a current identity, and then can release a particular capability corresponding to the particular identity. Consequently, skill release cannot be rapidly performed in a current control manner of releasing a particular capability, an interaction delay is increased, and an interaction processing speed is affected. On the other hand, skill release can also be performed without switching, but this is a control manner in which a system automatically performs skill release, and the manner is uncontrollable and has excessively high uncertainty, leading to low accuracy, and the manner cannot adapt to changing requirements of different scenarios, affecting precision and efficiency of interaction processing.
However, in related technologies, there is still no effective solution to the foregoing problem.